Arise, My Love
by yiminghuang012
Summary: They’re the Grim Reapers, holding ultimate power in this society. But they must master the art of killing before becoming an honored reaper, being well respected among others, and called by the title: “Your Honor.” What is the true meaning that lies behind death? Maybe they’re the only ones who could faithfully answer this question.
1. Rememberance

Mr. grim reaper? You fell asleep?

She soon found out that the audience without any slightest professional ethics actually fell asleep.

In fact, when the sound of the story came to a halt, undertaker already woke up before he realized that the girl had mischievously untied the ponytail he had tied.

The little girl also often like to trim his nails.

Not just for hair, she wants to make changes for him from top to bottom.

"Claudia, why do you always like to move around?" The man's voice was soft but also sounded slightly helpless.

The girl laughed so joyfully: "Because I like it." It's was also in French.

On another occasion, she lied behind undertaker and laying against his back, softly whispering in his ear: "Because ... you are the one who loves me the most."

He specifically went to check the girl' background: "phanthomhive, family of the dark aristocrats."

But it seems that she is the illegitimate daughter of the father, so she got bullied everywhere.

He clearly remembers when He met the girl for the first time, he had just taken away the soul of Janice Phanthomhive.

Through a wood, came to an open space.

the thin lawn was full of violets.

The weak body was growing a planegrass tree that was as weak as her, and he could not help but to go forward.

The girl had a chestnut brown colored curly hair with a pair of cute black bows on her head.

She stretched out a pair of delicate white hand tainted by the brown dirty soils of the plane tree.

"What are you doing?" Undertaker tries his best to make his face look amiable and smiled at the girl.

"You are ..." She has a clear fear of strangers, and soon looked up front of the man from top to bottom.

"Hee hee ... i am actually a grim reaper."

But she seemed very much interested: "Mr. Grim, my name is Claudia and I am lucky to meet you."

Claudia used a freshly knotted tree, a dirty handkerchief, modeled like Miss Nobility in London.

She was so naive, not those hypocritical innocence of those ladies. Claudia is almost the most innocent child he has seen throughout his life …

"Oh ... the skirt is dirty ..." she took out the white embroidered handkerchief and wiped it: "If mother was still there, she will surely scold me, but fortunately ... she already died."

Undertaker and Claudia's encounter could only be explained by fate. Take her accompany is just a part of the spare time of his work. And for a demi god, time is simply nothing.

He held the girl in his arms, the delicate touch felt like a doll, but only warmer and softer.

Undertaker spoke quietly: "Yes, the unavoidable death…" After a long pause, he finally said: "and she'll never come back."


	2. My word, My sword

It wasn't long before Undertaker realized the little girl that used to braid his hair had became a grown up adolescent. But after all, he is indeed a reaper, 50 years might just as well be a flash before his eyes.

"Why do you always tend to keep your hair silver?" Claudia asked him: "I thought reapers could reset themselves to their desired age once old enough."

"Of course, but I do like to keep my appearance this way, they think me wise."

She heard he was always a very well respected reaper among others, and he earned himself the title of: "Your Excellency and Honorable," but anyway, he surely did deserve these titles.

Claudia doesn't really care for the word "excellency," she'd much rather call him by "Your Honor" or simply his name. And Undertaker spoke true, he was always wise in his actions, and diligently choose his words.

Staring into the girl's eyes, he cautiously asked a question:"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing really important, Your Honor."

The man sighed, and only a reaper could look so bothered, yet spoke wothout the slightest annoyance: "How many times do you want me to tell you, that you're not required to call me 'Your Honor'?"

"Yes, Your Excellency." Her words always had a jovial tone in them.

"You can do better than that, I'm sure of it." Undertaker's face expression turned stern: "even though you aren't given any advantage based off social status, you're good enough to outsmart them."

Did he really think, that a human being such as I, was capable to really accomplish anything?

The reaper continued on his lecture: "Based off the valuable research I've done over the past few centuries, I certainly did realize one fact. Humans are fragile." Undertaker took seat at a white bench, and nicely asked Claudia to sit beside him. She was deeply honored.

No one in history, ever, have imagined of daring to sit down beside death itself.

Luckily, she was given the opportunity.

"They are so delicate and fragile, that they can break under the snap of my finger." The reaper took a long pause before talking again: "Now, please do as what I tell you."

Undertaker's voice suddenly seemed so light compared to all the noises in London: "Truly and sincerely said, are you afraid of me, dear?"

"No, Your Honor, I am not afraid of you." This time, she used 'Your Honor' on purpose. Claudia wants him to know, how deeply he influenced her since little, and a honorable man he is.

"Good. I am glad to hear so."

No one would ever dare to join a face to face talk with the reaper, mainly because how intimidating they are, especially around crowds.

What should she be scared of? Waking up one day and ready to be killed? By a reaper just like him?

Claudia didn't even consider this gory situation as a possibility, she just tried her best to avoid these topics when they're brought up.

"But dear...are you sure of it?"


End file.
